


Treat

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Regina's had a long tiring week and needs a night to relax.  Luckily for her she knows how to treat herself.





	

“Not bad at all”

Regina looked in the mirror, her hands cupping her breasts as she admired her body. A small pinch sent a tingle of pleasure throughout her body as she turned around and admired her ass and legs. Regina had always had a healthy sense of self, but even she couldn’t help admiring her body. She turned heads all over Storybrooke and there was no denying why. 

She crossed the room towards her drawer, found the bag full of clothes she had arrived in the mail earlier that day and grinned as she began pulling things out. First was the purple and black bra and panty set she had been wanting for a long time. She eagerly put them on and marveled at how amazing her breasts looked. While in retrospect she didn’t enjoy her time as the Evil Queen, the one thing she did love was how amazing her breasts looked. She’d been trying to recreate that look and this bra did the trick. She put the panties on as well and giggled as she took out the red satin kimono she knew she had to have and with a snap of her fingers the kimono was on her and Regina grinned.   
She went back to the mirror and studied her body intently. The kimono’s short sleeves were lined with lace, the cut at the top showed her cleavage but expertly hid her bra while the length of the kimono ended just below her ass. As she turned and admired her body she knew anyone who saw her like this would not be able to resist her.

“Hmmm….if I didn’t know any better I’d call myself Lust.”

With a wicked smile she turned back around and her eyes gazed upon her treat for tonight. This past week was a bit of a nightmare for Regina and she needed a night of fun and exhilaration. She sent her secretary home early and told her to go straight to Regina’s mansion, put on the clothes on the pedestal outside her bedroom and wait for her inside. She let out a small laugh as her hands went up her secretary’s thighs and wondered what she thought when she saw no clothes waiting for her. 

Belle’s body was hot and Regina could tell Belle had no patience when it came to waiting for her Mistress. The further up Regina’s hands went, the more pronounced where Belle’s reactions to finally receiving attention from her Mistress. Her body shook and she moaned as Regina reached her soaking wet pussy and yelped as Regina slapped Belle’s pussy hard.

“Who said you could make a sound? Let me enjoy touching your body Belle, and if you make a sound I’ll be sure to punish you.”

Belle let out a little whimper and bit down harder onto her gag, desperately wanting to be a good girl for her Queen. Regina floated her hands up from Belle’s pussy to her erect nipples and pinched both hard and smiled as no sound came out of Belle.

“Good girl.”

Regina turned Belle onto her stomach and felt Belle’s ass softly as Regina kissed her thighs, making sure to leave hickeys on her pet. Belle knew Regina was her Mistress but it was always good to leave reminders on her body. Regina knew Belle was close to her breaking point as her brunette was always incredibly weak to Regina kissing her thighs and pussy. And so with that in mind Regina pushed Belle’s ass up in the air, spread her legs and began licking Belle with her hot tongue.

“oooooOOOOOOMmmmm!!”

SMACK  
SMACK

Regina drove her hand hard onto Belle’s ass twice and could hear her submissive whimpering knowing she had disobeyed her Mistress. Regina turned Belle onto her back and pounced on her, imposing her weight and strength on Belle as she whispered into her ear.

“I thought I told you not to say a word Belle. Did you just disobey me?”

Belle just lay there and said nothing, she knew better than to try and say anything.

“Oh, so now you want to obey? Are you sure you want to obey?”

Regina moved a hand down towards Belle’s pussy and started to tease her clit slowly and deliberately. It took all of Belle’s strength to not say a word, but she knew Regina wasn’t mad. Regina had moved her hand all the way down Belle’s body which gave Belle enough warning to prepare herself. She looked absolutely calm naked and blindfolded, but on the inside she was ready to burst and needed a release. Either she or Regina needed to cum, and it needed to happen soon.

“Mmmm, I won’t punish you for now Belle, but I DO need something from you. You think you can handle that?”

Regina got off of Belle slowly and helped her to her feet, holding her for a few moments while Belle regained her strength.

“You see, I’ve had a long week, and I look sexy as fuck tonight. I need you to see this, and then I need to sit on you.”

Regina waved her hand and in an instant the gag and blindfold were taken away from Belle. Belle’s eyes had to adjust for a moment but once she did she gasped at how sexy and beautiful her Mistress looked. With Belle standing there dumbfounded Regina slowly undid the tie holding her kimono and grinned as it fell from her body, leaving Belle to stare at her Mistress wearing only bra and panties. Regina walked up towards Belle and gave her a hard kiss, Regina’s hands grabbing Belle’s ass and pushing her towards the wall, both of them kissing and touching each other in passion. 

Belle’s hand went straight for Regina’s pussy and Regina moaned as Belle’s fingers found Regina’s clit and began teasing her. Belle knew Regina was going to sit on her and she welcomed it but first she needed her Queen wet and horny for her. Regina can kiss and tease Belle all she wants but Belle can do the same to her. Belle moaned back at Regina as Regina squeezed Belle’s ass and kissed her neck. Both women were driven by lust and passion and their moans entwined and made perfect harmony.  
Belle could feel her fingers become soaked with Regina’s wetness and she couldn’t hold back anymore. She needed Regina to sit on her. She needed to be Regina’s pleasure and by god that was going to happen.

“Please Mistress…..please sit on me! Fuck!!! Please sit on me!”  
“I need it….I need you. I want….I want to be your pleasure.”  
“I want your cum all over my tongue…please Mistress please”

Regina kissed Belle hard and motioned for Belle to go sit on the bed. With all eyes on her, Regina slowly took off her bra and let it drop on the ground. Next came her panties, but this time she went even slower. She needed Belle to be teased, and what better way than to turn around, bend over and slowly take off her panties? With Regina fully naked Belle finally lay down and started pleasing herself as Regina came up on the bed and sat down on her. Regina moaned and her hands instinctively went for her nipples as Belle’s hot tongue quickly found her clit.

“Oh fuck Belle…..yes. Yesssss”

Belle was in complete bliss. Her own pussy was being pleasured by her hands and Regina’s pussy was being pleasured by her tongue. With each lick and kiss Belle increased the intensity of her own pleasure, which in turn did the same for Regina. Belle couldn’t help it and moaned into Regina, causing her Mistress to moan as well.

“Yes, yes, yes, OHHHHh yesss!”

Regina pressed herself further down into Belle and her moans increased in frequency as her submissive took note and increased the rate in which she pleased her Mistress. Regina was playing with her entire body, her hands touching every bit of herself in order to stimulate her body. All Regina could do is moan and punch her nipples as Belle’s tongue worked magic.

“Oh fuck….fuckkk!”  
“Oh God yes Belle, fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy!”  
“I wanna cum all over your tongue, let me cum all over your tongue!”  
“I’m so close Belle, please baby!”

Blinded by lust and passion Regina bent down and pushed Belle’s hand away and began to suck and kiss Belle’s wet pussy. Regina was so hot with passion she needed to act, she couldn’t just take it, she needed Belle to feel it too. Both women licked and sucked each other’s clit with such need that it didn’t take long for Regina and Belle to both cum all over the other’s tongue.

“Oh fuck!!!!!!! BELLE!!!!”


End file.
